Online registration for a product or service is a common task for modern users. People provide personal information to register with social networks, with trade show, and with other content or service providers. Many users rely on smartphone and other mobile devices to not only register with a product or service, but to consume content, utilize services, and participate in online communities. One of the main drawbacks of registering a product or service is the cumbersome nature of manually entering data. To compound the problem, many mobile devices have relatively small touchscreens or physical keyboards.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.